


V is for Vendetta

by Tsukareta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Partners in Crime, Sunsets, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: Chabashira and Yumeno burn the midnight oil by counting down how long they have left before the sun sets, sealing their fate.





	V is for Vendetta

Chabashira did not need to be a genius nor rocket scientist to know what was bound to happen in a diminutive matter of slipping time.

Her boots thud harshly against the paved road, stamping stars as she forces her screaming legs to venture on, masking the quite footsteps that echoed in its shadow.

The lids of her delicate lashes nictate in short bursts of rhythm as her heart beats steadily.

However, she mildly grunted at her idealized demise- there was no way out of the situation and she did not mind as much for she had someone with her, who was also taking the brunt for they both committed the crime with loving intentions that were pure with clouded, malignant tendencies that bled into promises.

Said 'someone' was a petite girl with a fragile, slim build and beauteously dyed, red rosy hair that swayed to up her shoulders. Who had the most endearing, meager smile situated on her face peacefully like a cat who just licked the cream from the milk.

As if she did not have a care in the world and Chabashira's lips twitched into a small smirk before fading away like the remaining embers of a dying flame.

It was safe to say that Chabashira was melting on the inside, her insides turning to lava as the shorter girl tiredly leaned on her before regaining her unsteady balance.

They were to reach a secluded area that would stall time for them before they were to be discovered and Chabashira knew that was good enough to spend her last moments of freedom with the other whom she treasured dearly.

Her guttural instincts had always come first alongside flight or fight senses- always leaving her guard up in the possibility of threats arising.

Chabashira had a slight bounce in her step and a subtle anomalous grin on her face that wormed its way through- it was uneven like the shaky lines on a heartbeat monitor once the heart starts to palpitate faster, more blood circulating round it, coursing through her body.

She never felt so much joy and indescribable feelings when she felt the redhead's fingertips brush lingeringly against hers.

It was highly possible that it was a mistake on the shorter girl's part as her hand retracted to stifle a yawn that slipped from her mouth which then flicked a strand of loose hair out of her eyes.

Nevertheless, it had made Chabashira's heart skyrocket into oblivion and she felt it difficult to contain her overwhelmed excitement that oozed out of her, cloaking her in a buzzing and energetic aura.

It was almost like they had been somewhere else entirely- Chabashira back to being the giddy schoolgirl she once was who relentlessly chased after the girl she wanted to share her future with, to show the world to and shower her with endless love and affection.

But the fangs and menacing claws of the wind mauled at her skin, staining it a blotchy red that brought her back to the present as well as the clearing of the road where the shorter girl scrambled forward.

Puffs of air escaped her blue lips as she surged forward into the bushes, Chabashira following suite almost immediately as she licked her dry, chapped lips.

"Yumeno...! Tenko can't keep up!" Chabashira pants with exhaustion, padding after the other feminine figure that was disappearing further with every shaky step.

"S-Stop calling me that!" Yumeno calls over her shoulder with a flicker of playful irritation as her chest heaves, gradually allowing more air to cuddle her budding lungs.

Chabashira allows a small wistful smile to creep across her face and with newfound vigor she catches up in no time and without warning, scoops Yumeno up in her arms as a small shriek leaves the girl's lips.

"P-Put me down! Tenko!!" She squeakily whines but secures her arms around Chabashira's slender neck and tangles them in Chabashira's wavy tresses, securing them tightly.

Airy, light laughter tumbles from Chabashira's lips as she presses a quick peck to Yumeno's temple.

 Chabashira nearly drops Yumeno when she feels her heart freeze into her throat, the roots that attached her heart had decayed, leaving cherry blossoms springing in its wake.

The faint staccatos of whispers leave the redhead's cherry lips like the saccharine season’s sweetest petals.

"I really love you."

Chabashira's heart blooms into its first stage, leaves billowing within her chest and her smile is candied with syrupy love.

"T-Tenko loves you too, Himiko."

Yumeno flushes visibly and heat crawls up her neck tantalizingly as the air runs thin under their depleting warmth.

Chabashira fawns over Yumeno internally, her eyes worshiping every fiber of her being. Yumeno was  _so_ imperfectly perfect,  _so_ dazzling it made her heart swell and burst into the scattered remains of roots that caught onto the spikes of her ribcage- entangling themselves there to start fresh, anew.

After a while and many short breaks for Chabashira to regain her breath, she'd spend every second marveling over how her girlfriend attempted to stay awake for her sake, bleary eyes lazily sealing shut before being sewn open once more by her lashes keeping her lids hostage.

Yumeno untangles herself from Chabashira to join the marching escapade once more till they reach the distant clearing.

They walk a little more and Yumeno's pinky faintly links with Chabashira's before gliding away to her sides but the small glint of adoration in her eyes sends Chabashira to the fluorescent moon and back.

As Yumeno slides down with expertise, her legs dangling off the edge of the cliff, her body slumps forward like the stem of a flower growing weaker and weaker. Her arms are propped shakily on her knees and chin pressed into her palm heavily as beads of sweat glisteningly roll down her brow.

The smeared pallet of warm hues that consisted of oranges, yellows and reds had polluted the sky in such a way that the light gave Yumeno's hair a heart-stopping sheen of beauty, bouncing off all the right angles of her roots and Chabashira wished she could make the moment last longer. 

Unfortunately, the scenery is shattered by blotches of flashing red and blue, blinding Chabashira for a few seconds before a low growl erupts from her throat, her body poised to strike.

 Yumeno's fingertips lach onto Chabashira's shoulder making her pause quizzically, arching an eyebrow.

"We were going to get caught anyway," Yumeno grumbles drowsily.

"We'll be together." She adds sleepily and Chabashira's insides twist in recognition, the captive memory she threw on a pedestal flooding into her thoughts as if it was just yesterday.

* * *

* * *

As the two girls walk towards the dormitory, the taller of the two rings her hands together shyly, the exposed evidence of nervousness flittering across their face. 

They gulp heavily and swallow their pride, glancing at the dorms not far from them and decides to make their move.

"Y-Yumeno-san...do you want to see a m-magic trick?" They wince when the stuttering registers to their ears and the desperation that had been edging in their voice.

The shorter of the two raises an eyebrow. "Nyeh...what kind of magic trick, Chabashira?"

Chabashira feels like her body is on fire but forces the words out nonetheless. "Did you know that I can fit the whole world in my hands with this trick?"

  
Yumeno's face scrunches, eyes squinting as they examine Chabashira's face, who sweats under the pressure.

"No." Yumeno finally relents, allowing Chabashira to breathe.

"D-Do you want to see?" Chabashira meekly proposes, shielding her face partially with her hand, peeking through her fingers to catch a glimpse of Yumeno's confused stare.

"Sure." Yumeno lazily offers, stifling a yawn as her eyes sleepily open and close, struggling to stay awake.

Chabashira's heart wracks painfully against her chest as she shakily places her palms on either side of Yumeno's face, cupping her face tenderly. Chabashira's whole face is flushed and she trembles, forcing herself to keep initiative eye-contact.

Yumeno is suddenly completely sobered up from her tired state and a sheen of sweat taints Yumeno's face with the creeping red gliding over her features.

"O-Oh..." She stammers, lips trembling as her eyes turn watery, red rimmed round the edges.

"S-So u-umm we'll b-be together?" Chabashira squeezes her eyes shut, small tears budding at the corners of her eyes, watering and smudging the mascara.

"We'll be together." Yumeno parrots back, pulling herself together and confirming Chabashira's brewing thoughts.

Chabashira feels cream butterflies billowing out of her stomach, blending into their surroundings of their love that threaded into red and blue orchids.

* * *

* * *

Flowers of pink colour Chabashira's cheeks in pretty shades as a fond, vertiginous smile is lighted across her face, her bottom lip quivers- the petals of a flower shedding away mutely.

She does not resist or fight back when someone sneaks from behind and strikes, grappling for her arms and encases her wrists in metal handcuffs tightly, tight enough to bruise and leave purple petals of colour behind; but Chabashira does not mind for all she can think of is her beloved Yumeno.

In her dazed and love-drunken state she feels herself loose her footing and forcefully shoved into the backseat of the police car, Yumeno quickly joining her by unceremoniously leaning on her chest with her slender, thin arms struggling against the restraints.

Yumeno pouts in annoyance as she attempts to weakly remove them, the vines in her arms poking grotesquely from her skin and resigns from any other movement, already accepting what was to come.

Chabashira peers down at Yumeno through her bangs with longing, and with a stilling heartbeat that buds into the most breath-taking flower they've ever seen, she closes her eyes peacefully, allowing the thorns of slumber prick into her eyes and spread through her exhausted body.


End file.
